1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic messaging system and, more particularly, to an interactive electronic messaging system that interacts with a requester (e.g., sender of an incoming electronic message) in order to generate an accurate and flexible response to an incoming electronic message.
2. Background Description
Electronic messages, commonly known as e-mail, are used extensively by businesses and institutions in the course of their ordinary commerce and activities. In many instances, these electronic messages are critical to the free flow of information between businesses (and individuals), and are used to more efficiently disseminate this information as well as conduct business over computer networks, whether it be intranets or the Internet.
These electronic messages are typically routed, via a mail system (e.g., server), to a specific individual or individuals for appropriate actions. However, in order to perform a certain action associated with the electronic message (i.e., forwarding the message to another individual, responding to the message or performing countless other actions, and the like), the individual must first retrieve and open the electronic message, and only then perform the appropriate action. This is both time consuming and inefficient from a system resource stand point.
It is desirable, however, to have an electronic mail system that effectively and efficiently performs actions associated with the electronic messages. This would be preferably performed without a qualified specialist or other individual first having to open, read and route the incoming message.
To this end, there are currently a number of systems that analyze and categorize free-form or semi-structured electronic messages from customers for the purpose of sending automatic responses, routing the inquiry to the proper department or individual for reply or supporting other business functions. However, these systems only handle very general inquires, and send only highly formulaic and general replies.
These typical xe2x80x9cauto-responsexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cauto-routing systemsxe2x80x9d have a pipeline architecture in which an incoming message is analyzed and categorized to determine an action. However, these systems are not very accurate, nor do they have much flexibility. That is, and more specifically, these systems do not have any mechanisms to (i) verify the system""s understanding of the request or (ii) interact with the requester to secure additional information that might be needed to generate an accurate, personalized auto-response or to route the message to the proper individual or department for an appropriate response to the incoming electronic message.
At the current time, considerable effort is being made to develop knowledge based or expert systems for use in interactive electronic messaging systems. These efforts include providing an interactive system that is flexible, and yet provides accurate responses to incoming messages (e.g., performs appropriate actions associated with the incoming electronic message).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic messaging system that interacts with a requester (e.g., user of an electronic message) in order to provide an accurate and flexible response to the user""s query.
In general, the present invention discloses a system and method for responding to an electronic message by interacting with a user or sender of the electronic message. Specifically, a user inputs text information into the system of the present invention (via email or other electronic means). The text information is then analyzed and assigned to zero or more categories and, in embodiments, associated confidence levels. The category and confidence level information is input to an action selector module which uses this category and, in embodiments, confidence level information, to query a structured database.
The structured database includes static category information where preferably each category includes an associated threshold level or value. The threshold value is a predetermined value which may be different for each static category information stored in the database.
The categories and, in embodiments, associated confidence levels are then compared to the threshold value(s) associated with the static category information of the database. If the categories and, in embodiments, associated confidence levels equal or exceed the threshold value(s), the present invention responds to the user""s query, via an action module.
However, if the categories and, in embodiments, associated confidence levels do not equal or exceed the threshold value(s), the present invention prompts the user for more information, via free form or structured text information. The present invention then analyzes and categorizes the new text information, in combination with the previous text information or other information stored in a database associated with the present user. The action module then queries the structured database in order to obtain more specific static category information that is associated with one or more threshold values. When the categories and, in embodiments, associated confidence levels meets or equals the new threshold value, the system of the present invention then provides a final response to the user""s query, with a high degree of confidence.
An apparatus for practicing the method of using the present invention is also described herein.